Will It Ever Be?
by Andy James
Summary: Goku is dead, Chi Chi is dead evryone Gohan Loves is dead except for Videl. But Gohans got other troubles on his hands: theres a new monster on the loose out for Gohan and Videls blood..how does Gohan stand a chance with something that defeated even goku.
1. Gohans Sadness

- this is my first fanfic so go easy on me (plz)  
  
Will It Ever Be?  
  
Chapter One  
  
Gohan sighed and closed his eyes. "Why did it ever have to be like this; why is it that everyone I love always seems to get hurt" he muttered. 14 year old Gohan sat beneath the shattered remains of what was once the sons house. The building was torn apart, ripped by some force so powerful it was immeasurable. The landscape Gohan was sitting in wasn't all that much better. Where there had once been trees and flowers there was now a desolate wasteland full of smoking charred remains of tree trunks. Gohans black hair hung over his eyes and he wept. He didn't weep for the trees or the flowers or even for the building that was once his home. He wept for himself, the failure. He should saved them, helped them. At this he hung his head in his arms cuddled his knees into his chest: just like he used to do when he was a young child. He then raised his face, wet with tears towards the blackened sky. "There has to be a way to put things right" he thought "there just has to!!". Even though that he knew even this too was impossible and as if giving up Gohan curled up on the round and slipped into a restless sleep. 


	2. Figures in the mist

Chapter 2  
  
Gohan suddenly awoke to find he was in a bank of swirling mist. He jumped to his feet and glanced around. The mist was too thick to see anything: he could barely see his own hands. Suddenly Gohan noticed a shadow walking towards him from within the swirling cloud. Gohan tensed his muscles and stepped back into a short fighting stance. As the figure slowly approached Gohan noticed some features about him. Large black hair and a quite muscular exterior. As the figure stood about 3 meters away from him Gohan suddenly realized who this person was. "Dad!!" he screamed. Gohan ran towards him arms outstretched longing for the strong, safe touch he'd gone so long without. Just before Gohan reached him Goku's figure began to blur and disappear. "No!!" Gohan screamed "Dad!!!!!". At this Gohan leapt towards him trying to grab the figure which was now merely a shadow. He was grabbing, screaming, calling out his fathers name again and again... Gohan suddenly awoke sweaty and clammy. He also found that he was kissing dirt. Gohan sat up and wiped a hand across his mouth to get rid of the dirt. He had many dreams like this and was quite used to them although they had the same effect on him each time. The reason he had dreams like this was because his whole family was gone, lost, everyone he loved was dead. The world he lived in was all but destroyed by an evil so great it even overpowered Goku. The Dragon Balls were also destroyed so no one could be wished back. Him and a few other humans were the only survivers although they had survived only by luck. Gohan helped the humans sometimes escape from the evil but his fighting potential was no where near enough powerful to defeat the evil. At this time Gohan did not know what this thing was or what it was called. He only knew what it looked like. His father had sacrificed himself to save Gohan from the thing. He could remember it quite well.. "Run Chi Chi!! Take Gohan with you!!! I'll hold him off" The Goku memory said turning towards the doorway where something stood shadowy and dark. Chi Chi grabbed 3 year old Gohans hand and ran weeping towards the back door as the sounds of Ki blasts and splintering of wood sounded behind her. Kid Gohan and Chi Chi ran through the back door and into the forest behind the house. They ran for sometime not pausing for breath or a rest when suddenly Chi Chi stopped. "Gohan sweetie" she said "I want you to play a game with me" "Ok!" Gohan said oblivious to what was going on. "I want you to play hide and seek with me, you hide first and I'll come and find you ok?" "Yes Mom" Gohan said and disappeared off into the dark trees. Of course Chi Chi wasn't going to find him. Chi Chi ran off in the opposite direction: back towards the house. A few minutes later there was a loud scream then a laugh. Another few minutes later Gohan appeared "mommy? Daddy?" he said. There was no reply just silence and the sound of the wind whistling through the remanents of the destroyed house. Gohan then suddenly tripped falling over a body. Goku's'body. Gohan shook the body "dad, dad wake up" Goku didn't move. Chi Chi was lying next to him her mouth twisted in a shape of pain as if she were screaming. Gohan screamed and started to cry. He cried and cried and, ran towards the trees and was engulfed in the darkness and silence of the forest..  
  
Gohan awoke from the day dreaming and shook himself. "What's done is done" he muttered. Then as he said this he shouted, his hair turned yellow and he was engulfed in mass of power. Gohan had turned super saijin and with that he flew off to go see the one who could comfort him from his memories and troubles, someone who understood him. Videl.  
  
Well I hope you liked that chapter nxt one coming pretty soon. 


	3. The New Enemy Arrives

Chapter 3  
  
As Gohan flew tears spilled from his eyes and were lost in the wind and dust. Gohan flew towards Videl's house then suddenly stopped. "Oh Man!! I forgot!! My power levels He'll be able to find me!!". At this moment he had reached Videl's house and he landed at the door changing back to normal as he did so. He knocked on the door and Videl stepped out. "Oh hi Gohan whats up?" "Ah nothing just.." Gohan didn't finish his sentence as he was suddenly knocked aside by a massive ki blast blasting him through five walls. "Gohan!!!!" Videl screamed running to his side. Gohan was badly bruised and the arm that had received most of the punishment was bleeding badly. The dealer of the beam smiled and walked towards Videl and the broken up Gohan. Videl stood up indignantly and hailed him. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU BASTARD?!!!" "why did you do this to Gohan!!!" "I would actually prefer you to call me by my name instead of "bastard" "And what may that be?" Videl said sarcastically. "Sting" said Sting smiling. Gohan groaned and tried to move his legs. He couldn't. "Videl" he stammered. "get out of hhere, rrun" But Videl ignored him. "So how did you get your name" Videl continued. At this Sting grabbed Videl round the neck and lifted her off the ground about 2 meters. He then turned to Gohan and spoke to him. "I think your little girlfriends about to find out how I got my name" he said. "nno Videl" Gohan whimpered. Sting Lifted his left hand which had been concealed from Gohan's view where he was. Instead of having a hand on the end of his arm there was a large spike with a tip as sharp as a newly sharpened blade. Videl squeaked then turned her frightened eyes to Gohan as if to say "help me". Gohan shouted and jumped to his feet suddenly turning super sajin 2. Gohan charged at sting who simply dropped Videl and started to dodge Gohans flurry of kicks and punches. " Is this the best you can do?" Sting retorted. Gohan narrowed his eyes and increased the intensity of the attacks forcing Sting to block. Suddenly Sting grabbed Gohan's leg as Gohan did a well aimed kick to the head and threw him to the floor. Gohan's arm throbbed with pain as it made contact with the ground, dust getting into the wound making it sting badly. Gohan groaned his hair turning black again as he reverted back to normal form. "This is pathetic" Sting said looking from the sobbing Videl to the defeated Gohan. "I will give you three days kid, three days to shape up and then I will return" and with that Sting flew off leaving the woeful scene of destruction in his wake. After he had gone Videl crawled towards Gohan who lay unconscious on the ground a few meters from where she had been lying. As she reached his body she whispered to him "Gohan. get up". He didn't move. Videl layed her head on his chest and began to cry. "Don't cry Videl" Gohan rasped " I can't bear to see you cry". Videl looked up at Gohan's face to see him manage a weak smile. Suddenly Videl felt Gohan's strong arms wrap around her and hug her into him. She jumped at his warm embrace and she could feel herself blushing. Gohan was blushing too as he had never done this before although he had wanted to for such a long time. Videl wanted to stay in this posistion forever but she knew that all things come to an end and this was no exception. Videl pulled away from Gohan and sat up looking at the half sayjin with caring in her eyes. "Come on" she said "lets get you cleaned up". Videl helped Gohan to his feet and they stumbled, together slowly towards Videls front door.  
  
Nxt chapter coming your way soon if you liked this chapter R&R I need some ideas. Also even if you've reviewed it once already review again and tell me if you liked the third chapter. Thx -Andy James 


	4. A Note From The Author

A Note From The Author  
I get a teensy feeling that quite a lot of people hate this story (coughs and looks at review list eyeing Daniel greens suspiciously) and well to be frank I don't really see the point in continuing this story when I don't really get a response from much of you. I am sorry to you faithful people who like this story but I don't really feel like continuing it any more. I do like writing it and would be happy to continue but all I need is some ideas/comments and some reviews about what you thought of the 3rd chapter. If you have any ideas for the story and maybe what you want to happen in it E-mail me at: andrew_heraty@hotmail.com Tell me what you thought of the 3rd chapter though in a review  
  
P.S when you email me put the subject as: Fanfiction So I don't think its spam and delete it.  
  
Cya  
  
And plz plz plz send me ideas and reviews it would be a lot of help 


	5. The Departing Or The Couch Incident!

Chapter 4  
  
Videl stumbled, half carried Gohan into the house and lay him on the settee as she bustled into the kitchen to get a wet cloth. Gohan had propped himself up on the arm of the sofa when Videl returned clutching the wet rag. She sat down next to him then turned to face him. "Gohan this may sting a little but that's because I've rubbed salt into it" she said "it'll help stop infection". She moved towards him but he backed away slightly. "Don't be such a wuss and sit still!" she ordered glaring at Gohan. Gohan was to tired to resist and he held out his arm which had been struck by the beam and was now bleeding freely. He winced slightly as she tied the bandage around his arm as the salt entered his wound making it sting worse. "There better now?" she said as she tied a tight knot. "Yeah thanks Videl much better" Gohan replied staring into her bright blue eyes. For some reason Gohan felt a urge and moved towards Videl. He moved towards her until they were in a lying position and Gohan was on top of her. His lips brushed against hers slightly as their faces drew close. He could smell her honey sweet breath as he ran his hand through her hair. God damn it he had wanted this for so long... Videl felt her breath quicken as he caressed her hair. Why did she feel herself blush at his touch? Why did she feel this way? Was it that she loved him?? Inside Videls head a voice shouted "get him off you!!" "what the heck does he think he is doing!!" but a smaller voice that slowly turned into a shout louder than the other voice said "let him do what he wants, besides you've wanted it for a long time". The second voice right about that. Videl didn't know what to do so she decided to just sit back and enjoy the ride. Their lips came closer.. Both were nervous...both were scared...both of their dreams were coming true in one instant... "BRING!!!" The phone rang. Videl regaining herself, pushed Gohan off her and onto the floor as she went flustered to get the phone. Gohan sat on the floor and punched it with his fist. "Damn phone!!!!" he thought in a very Vegeta like way. As Videl picked up the receiver and lifted it to her ear she heard a familiar voice say hello. "Hi Sarah what's up?" Videl asked. "Ah nothing I was just calling to see if you're ok" Sarah said. "I'm fine" Videl replied "So erm anything happen to you today?" Sarah asked. Videl pondered to herself about telling Sarah about the incident today but she decided against it especially against the part with Gohan and her on the couch. "Not anything really". "Oh. I'll see ya later then huh?" Sarah finished. "Yeah cya Sarah" Videl said and she hung up the receiver. Videl entered the living room "Gohan I'm just going." She began. Videl gasped. A pile of bandages and a wet cloth lay on the floor in a heap. Gohan was gone!!  
  
Well did you like that Chapter.. Hope you did! Bulmapoisinusfood plz review and tell me what you thought of the 4th chapter everyone else too!! (review again!!) P.S Ahhhhhhhhhhh (anonymous reviewer) I am using the soul & time room idea thx for it! 


	6. Videl's Confession

Chapter 5  
  
Videl ran to do the door, grabbed her hat and coat and stepped outside. The area outside her house was still a mess of rubble and stone. She looked at where she was standing, kicked a few stones out of the way and sat down cross legged on the ground. "Now what did Gohan teach me again..." Videl thought as she sat a lone figure in a sea of destruction. "Ah yes focus my energies into one place... my stomach..". Videl closed her eyes and concentrated. "Damn it!" Videl cursed under breath "Nothing!". Videl tried again focusing her mind entirely blotting out all sounds and movement of the living world and at last success. "Yes!" "got him!!". Videl stood up now sure of her destination but was still a little unsure but not about where she was going. "I have to fly" she said. "Well ok. here we go.". Videl lifted slightly off the ground and rose slowly up into the air. She then turned and sped off up into the sky. Clouds whipped past her as she quickly got higher and higher, rising so high it was slightly hard to breath. Suddenly Videl entered a cloud bank and flew through the swirling mass of cloud. She could see nothing but mist and fog. Suddenly an image flashed before her eyes. A young boy sat next to a woman and a man lying on the ground very still. The boy was crying and suddenly Videl realised the two adults must be the boys parents. The man was very muscular and had black sticky up hair. The woman also had black hair which was tied into a tight bun behind her head. The man reminded her of Gohan.. Then as soon as it had appeared the image was gone. Videl felt tears come to her eyes as she too felt the loneliness that the boy must've felt losing his parents and lost concentration. Videl screamed as she suddenly felt herself plummeting to earth at an extremely high speed. She tried to regain herself but failed and she continued to fall. As she looked at the advancing buildings she wondered what it'll be like to hit them. Suddenly another image flashed before her... A young Videl sat in a field underneath a tree facing her mother. Butterflies danced around her head and birds sang in the trees. "Come on Videl" her mother said beckoning to Videl. "Walk to me". Videl stood up slowly and waddled towards her mother slowly wobbling all over the place. Videl giggled as she collapsed exhausted into her mothers arms having just taken her first steps.. Another image replaced the field and tree. A face. Gohan's face. "Too bad it had to end like this" Videl thought guess I'll never be able to tell Gohan how I feel about him. Guess he'll never know. As Videl slipped back into reality she began to fall into unconciousness. Her last thought was: "Gohan I love you..". Videl slipped totally into unconciousness and knew no more... OOOO!!!! Evil cliffhanger!!! That was a pressie for you faithful reviewers!! Tell me what you thought of that chapter ~ Andy James Oh yeah and guys I won't be able to write much this week (I am wrting this on the 18th of may) cos I have exams at school and have to revise (This is also so I can leave you on this evil cliffhanger for longer mwahahahahah!!!!) 


End file.
